Unmanned electronic access to buildings, garages, parking lots, etc. has previously been accomplished by way of RFID, print recognition, magnetic stripe, and the like. Barcode reading from a mobile device has been used in airports and retail stores, but suitable barcode readers for outdoor applications such as those listed above are not available.
Barcode readers are, standing alone, relatively delicate. An outdoor barcode reader therefore must be contained to prevent the ingress of water and particulates in the air, as well as being able to withstand extreme temperatures. Furthermore, in the context of reading barcodes displayed on mobile devices, it is necessary that the barcode reader accommodate the size, shape, and orientation of numerous mobile device models.